<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ARCADE: 38 Minutes by Keelahs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998698">ARCADE: 38 Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelahs/pseuds/Keelahs'>Keelahs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(rating this as mature because of blood and ugly nasty alien insects), F/M, Iratus Bug, SGA: 1x04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelahs/pseuds/Keelahs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When John gets bitten by the Iratus Bug, Kate struggles with the fear of losing someone again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Sheppard/Caitlyn "Kate" Lawson, John Sheppard/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzmary2001/gifts">xyzmary2001</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts">KD writes (KDHeart)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dedicate this first story of my ARCADE series to the best John Sheppard x OFC writers out there: xyzmary2001 and KD writes (KDHeart). These two really got me to rewrite my John Sheppard story from five years ago and to publish it here &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Kate’s hand trembled slightly with every move of new tissue to wipe away his sweat. In her ears rang the ever-repeating sound of the Stargate three feet away, and the buzzing of the horrible alien around John’s neck who struggled to find breath in the more and more thinning air. The thoughts and memories of the happened crashed in her mind, pacing up her pulse before reminding herself to stay calm. She wasn’t used to any attacks during off-world missions. The two years she has worked at the Stargate Center, her missions have only been translating some old reliefs and pillars, mostly ancient. She has never come into contact with aggressive aliens or even came close to a fight.</p><p>“How is your arm?”</p><p>Caitlyn looked to the wounded major. Everything in her head suddenly disappeared, replaced by the returning worry in her blue eyes. The adrenaline had made her forget about the wound on her arm. Her ripped jacket was drained with blood on its rim, yet it stopped bleeding when they had reached the jumper.</p><p>“Better than your neck.” She answered, a faint hint of a smile appearing on her lips, hoping to loosen the tension inside the Puddle Jumper. “I think you will have a big hickey once we remove it.”</p><p>“Very funny…” John answered, coughing from the upcoming laugh that got caught in his dry throat.</p><p>Kate immediately grabbed her canteen, leading it to the Major’s lips, who gladly accepted the water. She tried to hide the fear and worry in her eyes. It wouldn’t help him in the slightest. Kate wasn’t used to hiding her emotions or feelings, as always, a soft and gentle smile mostly adorned her lips. She was known for making the world a bit brighter with her endless wondering azure eyes. Endless wonder was why she came to Pegasus, ready to be part of one of humanity’s greatest expeditions, just like she had always wanted it. Yet, everything Pegasus had offered her was the pain of her father’s death.</p><p>She still remembered the Wraith prison cell. How cold and dark it had been and how scared she had been. The way her father had told her that he would do anything to get her out of there… and how they had taken him. His last look was for her.</p><p>“You could at least look a bit optimistic,” John croaked. Kate could hear how every word cost him something of his life force. “I am not dead yet.”</p><p>“Shh. Don’t speak. You need all your strength.”</p><p>“Then stop looking like this.”</p><p>“What you mean? I don’t look. That’s just my face.”</p><p>Before John could reply, Kate already sealed his lips with another sip from her canteen.</p><p> </p><p>— • —</p><p> </p><p>"You feel cold?"</p><p>"I don't feel anything."</p><p>Kate took off her ripped jacket, putting it over the Major's chest. It was silly, really. Her jacket wouldn't keep him very warm, but she was worried about his body temperature. Although John's forehead was covered in sweat, damping his black hairline, his hands were cold. She noticed how he did not feel her hand on his, as his eyes stayed closed, collecting every bit of strength he had left.</p><p>On John's other side, Aiden collected everything to prepare for getting this alien leech off him. Worry was spread on his face too, and Teyla did a better job of controlling her emotions. Her face was neutral, calm, clean of any sign of fear, and Kate envied her for that.</p><p>She just hoped nobody saw her almost tearing eyes, as she was covered in the shadows of the flashlights. The door to the Stargate was shut, giving them a chance to survive if the Gate would close in less than half an hour, but she hoped they would make it to Atlantis until then. Markham and Stackhouse were stuck in the foreside of the Jumper, locked behind the event horizon. She knew enough about travels through the Stargate that the moment the Stargate would shut down, they would vanish. Their dematerialized atoms deleted from existence.</p><p>"You really cannot help it with this look, can you?"</p><p>Kate again looked to the Major. She did her best to give him her warmest smile, but it did not reach her eyes. Instead, she rolled them in fake annoyance.</p><p>"I said, shut your mouth, Major. You need all your strength."</p><p>John didn't answer but gave her this distinctive look. His eyebrows narrowed, not annoyed but rather in a knowing way. How could he know how she felt? Was it so obvious?</p><p>"I'm sorry we couldn't find your father." John's voice cracked, but she understood him.</p><p>She noticed Aiden's and Teyla's stop in their movements, their eyes now on Kate. Her lungs took a breath on their own, taking in new strength not to think of her father again. It was the only thing she had been doing since their arrival on Atlantis and after their rescue from the Wraith facility.</p><p>Thinking about her father. How she couldn't even bury him properly, because they had no body. Elizabeth had promised her to give her every possibility to arrange a proper funeral for him. Kate had just wished to find his body. Something she <em> could  </em>bury, but now… she had nothing left of him, except the things he brought to Atlantis.</p><p>"It's okay. It doesn't matter."</p><p>She could hear John's heavy breathing. "No, it does."</p><p>Kate looked into the Major's grey eyes, almost reading his mind, learning of his wish to bury Sumner too… <em> and that he still felt guilty </em>.</p><p> </p><p>— • —</p><p>
  <strong> <em> One Week ago </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A box. A box was enough to carry everything Colonel Marshall Sumner brought with him. Except for his daughter, who stood in her new personal lab. She had to put this cursed box into her lab, as she couldn't sleep when it stood next to her bed. The night had already consumed the planet into his soothing lullaby of ocean waves. Silent tears run down her cheeks, dropping on the frame adorning the picture in her hands. It showed her and Sumner ten years ago. Beaming into the camera while piggyback riding her father. Her dark brown hair was parted into two tails, playfully falling over her shoulders while her father posed with her, a genuine and happy smile on his face.</p><p>It took everything inside her not to cry again, remembering how she missed this smile. How she regretted not telling him that after all this time — after her parent's divorce, and after his hundreds secret mission away from home — how she had wanted them to find each other again.</p><p>A knock sounded from her lab's door. Kate wiped her tears immediately, clearing her throat before turning around, another false smile on her lips.</p><p>"Forgive me, Dr. Lawson. I did not want to bother you." Teyla greeted her. A compassionate smile on her lips. Kate shook her head to the Athosian.</p><p>"No, no. You don't. I was just getting through some stuff," She quickly turned the picture around. "What can I do for you, Teyla?"</p><p>"I wanted to ask you if you'd want to share dinner with me?"</p><p>"Thank you, Teyla, but no. I'm not hungry."</p><p>Teyla nodded, yet staying on her position. The way the Athosian woman looked at her, told Kate what an open book she was to her. Again, she gave her another smile, reassuring everything was okay, but Teyla came closer.</p><p>"I had no chance to express my sympathy for what happened to your father."</p><p>It felt like a kick into her stomach, nasty and nausea-causing. She still kept her smile, although it was disappearing.</p><p>"He was a brave and honest man."</p><p>"Did not stop him from dying, right?"</p><p>The ice inside her voice surprised both of them, but Kate couldn't keep it inside her any longer. Five Days had passed since they had left this godforsaken place, and all she could feel was this deep anger. She wasn't mourning. She was angry, furious, outraged by her father's audacity to leave her alone… <em> again </em>.</p><p>"Your father-"</p><p>"My father is dead, Teyla! Bravery and honesty, for fuck's sake, even his Marine training did not save him from getting his life sucked out by a damn alien."</p><p>Her hands clenched around the table's edge. Her nails hurt from the metal resistance, but she couldn't care less.</p><p>"We were supposed to do this together! He promised me we would get out of there — <em> together! </em>" Her voice raised, anger filling the air around her, and for a moment, Kate wished she had died there instead of her father.</p><p>"He promised me, Teyla." Her voice cracked, and new tears filled her eyes. Kate quickly wiped them away again.</p><p>"It's no shame to mourn, Dr. Lawson."</p><p>"That's the problem! I am not mourning. I am angry," Kayla sighed, looking to the side at this cursed box. "I am angry that he left me alone here."</p><p>"You are not alone, Doctor."</p><p>Kate felt Teyla's hand on her shoulder. She didn't know what it was, but the anger fell together like a card house in the wind. It was still lying somewhere inside her, separated and ready to be rebuilt, but the wind was stronger for the moment.</p><p>"You have friends here. My people lost many loved ones to the Wraith. I lost my father to them too."</p><p>Kate opened her mouth, searching for an apology. She remembered how John had told her about Teyla's father.</p><p>"I am here for you if you need someone to talk to."</p><p>The brunette smiled at the Athosian, grateful for her offering. As the leader of her people, Teyla had enough to do. Offering her a shoulder to lean on was another heavy weigh on hers.</p><p>"Thank you, Teyla," </p><p>The Athosian nodded, a smile returning on her pretty face.</p><p>"And please, call me Kate."</p><p>"I will… Kate."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was rather a interlude for Kate and how she stands to her father, John, and Teyla. I hope you liked it, as it was my first chapter for this fandom in English :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is a bit short, but I quite like how it turned out. You'd make me happy if you leave some feedback &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Her heart stopped in the same rhythm the defibrillator shot electricity through the Major’s body. Everything inside her was tensed, built up in a shock. Kate did not even feel the nurse’s hands on her arm, patching it up. She was no religious person. Never prayed or believed in a higher being having control over their lives and ways. She was a scientist — a person of logic. Every action is followed by a reaction. Yet, she caught herself to hope. Not a prayer in any way, but to hope that this expedition wouldn’t have to lose another person.</p><p>Two short beeps continued by one long sound gave her strength in this. Although her hand was no longer intertwined with his, she could still feel his touch. How she had dragged his lifeless body through the Gate after they failed to revive him. The nagging feeling of fear again sat in her stomach.</p><p>How it had spread through her body like a disease when Aiden Ford had stopped John’s heart to get this <em> thing </em> off his neck. The seconds they had waited for it to let go of him, as his heart had stopped.</p><p>She had felt how her heart had stopped too for a short moment.</p><p>“We got pulse,” Dr. Beckett announced. The nurse stopped the shocks with the defibrillator.</p><p>“Getting stronger! He is going to be okay.” The monitors beeping stable and high, and when the nurses around Beckett stopped giving CPR, Kate, for the first time in the last hour, felt herself breathing again.</p><p> </p><p>— • —</p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn Lawson looked yet again at the box that inhabited all of her father’s stuff. After Beckett had made sure her <em> little scratch </em> wasn’t infected, she was allowed to leave the infirmary. A long nap and a warm meal were enough to make her feel good again — at least physically. The dark frame of the picture showing her and her father felt different. She called herself stupid to think like this. She knew nothing has changed about the picture. No one had touched it or did anything with it but still… It felt lighter.</p><p>Her father’s smile no longer seemed painful, although sadness overrun her heart whenever she thought about never seeing it again.</p><p>It now was a source of hope for her. A soft, faint smile appeared on her pink lips as she placed it on her desk, visible for anyone to see.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You will get out of here, Katy. I promise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dad? DAD! No!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry about me, kiddo.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kate was sure she would never forget her father’s last look before she followed the Wraith into his death. But she would also never forget how he had called her Katy again. After five years of not meeting, not seeing each other, this moment had been the one she had missed his nickname for her the most. She wouldn’t give the Wraith the victory of destroying the last memory she had with her father. She would let fear and sadness compromise her into something she did not want to be.</p><p>Her father wouldn’t have wanted that for her. He would want her to stand up, fight for what she believed in, and use her stubborn head for something good.</p><p>Her fingertips pressed against her lips, and her eyes closed before she touched her father’s cheek with her fingers again. It was her way to say farewell.</p><p>She wasn’t a religious person, but still, she hoped that one day, when her journey was over, and she had seen all the wonders her life could offer her, they would meet again and tell him all the things she had experienced.</p><p> </p><p>— • —</p><p> </p><p>“Can I talk to him?”</p><p>Carson Beckett turned around in his chair, surprised by the sudden appearance of the archaeologist but smilingly nodded. “He is tired and needs some rest, but he asked about you.”</p><p>“He did?” Kate asked, her eyebrows raised. Carson nodded before looking back at his laptop. Caitlyn walked to John’s bed. He was dressed in a red shirt, and a large dressing was placed over the right side of his neck. His eyes were closed, and Kate thought about visiting again in the morning, but his eyes opened. He immediately shifted in his bed, taken by surprise of her visit.</p><p>“Caitlyn. Hi.” She greeted him with a friendly smile, stopping at his side before holding up a package of chocolate chip cookies she coyly stole from the cafeteria. “Brought you something. I hope you like them.”</p><p>“There was no need for that.” He answered, but yet taking the package happily.</p><p>“How do you feel? Carson told me you will have a giant hickey.”</p><p>John rolled his eyes, making her smile turn into a big grin while her eyes curiously looked at his neck. “Yeah, still not funny.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. Better than some eggs lying in your chest and someday bursting out, right?” Her little joke did not bring a smile on the Major’s face, but it definitely made her chuckle. His eyes narrowed and stared her down. With his glance, a silent warning to never make such a joke again, but she would never let him live that down.</p><p>“Nice to know my condition is making you laugh.” He grumbled. John did not find it amusing at all, but he had to admit that the way her azure blue eyes shone again and her chuckle made him feel lighter in his chest.</p><p>“It’s actually more your reaction.” She grinned before laying a hand on his arm. He was warm again, and the way John followed her movement, gazing at their touch made clear he felt her warm hands against his skin again.</p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t die in there.” She whispered, the soft touch of innocence wandering through her warm eyes, and John felt his body relaxing. Every tension leaving him. “I’m too.”</p><p>“I mean,” Kate sighed, finding the right words. “I don’t know how I’d feel if I had lost you too.” John raised his dark eyebrows. A big, digging question mirroring in his eyes. She let go of his arm immediately, rubbing her neck and avoiding every eye contact with her.</p><p>“I just… I mean… after my dad… I don’t know how I could deal with the fact of losing someone else of this expedition. I’m just not used to losing people like this.”</p><p>The Major nodded and taking a breath understandingly. “Well, you won’t lose me anytime soon, if it goes after me.”</p><p>Kate did not really know how John meant it. Her eyes met his in a silent question. John did not seem to clarify his answer, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know in which way he meant it. Instead, she nodded and carefully came closer to him before closing her eyes and pressing a little soft peck on his cheek.</p><p>“I’ll take you by your word, Major.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>